


Family

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>comment_fic for phoenixofborg prompt: Jason/Connor, He has no clue how the hell it happened, but the Arrows feel more like family to Jason than the Bats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Jason isn't sure exactly when it happened but at some point he realized that Ollie felt more like his dad then Bruce ever did. He wasn't even sure why. Maybe it was the way He would hug him and slap his back when he stopped buy to visit. It could have been the way he always asked what Jason had been up to and he never ever meant "Have you killed anyone lately?" and always meant "Have you finally gotten a decent place to live?" and that sort of thing.

Maybe it was just the lack of judgment he felt when he was at the house. Mia never even brought up the time he blew up her school gym and he had to wonder if she ever told Ollie what he had said to her in there because he was starting to think that he had maybe been wrong about Ollie and if she had told him he really needed to apologize, or something, someday.

Roy was being pretty cool with him too. He even left Lian with him on more than one occasion. And granted Connor had been there too but Roy didn't trust just anyone to watch his precious little girl. And of course there was the night Roy had taken them to a strip club. The expression on Connor's face the whole time they had been there had been worth being forced to spend the night on the couch..

Connor made every thing worth it really. The bone crushing hugs, the awkward family dinners, they were all worth it when Connor would look at him and smile that sweet little smile. Maybe that was what made this family seem more like one where he belonged because no one could have Connor smile at them like that and not feel like they'd come home.


End file.
